Gotham City
Gotham City is the birthplace and residence of the vigilante Batman. It is a large bustling city located on the eastern seaboard of the United States of America in the state of New Jersey, only across the bay from its sister city, Metropolis in the District of Metropolis. Always a literal cesspool filled with criminals and corruption, Gotham is considered to be the most dangerous city in the world. By day, an attractive and alluring tourist location. At night, Gotham quickly becomes every decent persons' worst nightmare. History Founded centuries ago in 1635 by a Norwegian mercenary, Gotham City grew to become one of the world's leading economic hubs and a center for history, technology and the arts. Murder of the Waynes In 1981, eminent philanthropists Thomas and Martha Wayne lost their lives in a mugging-gone-wrong. The crime left their only son Bruce, who witnessed their murder, the last surviving member of the Wayne Family. Legend of the Batman In the mid-1990s, a vigilante known as "The Batman" waged a one-man war on crime. Armed with a prototype armor suit, numerous gadgets and a custom combat vehicle, he went on to take down both the Falcone and Maroni crime families, as well as other extremely formidable criminals, ranging from the flamboyant psychopath Joker to the mercenary Deadshot and cannibalistic metahuman Killer Croc. Suburbs The following is a list of the major suburbs and districts in Gotham City:''Gotham City '' - Turkish Airlines *Amusement Mile *Burnley Harbor (aka Little Bohemia) *Chinatown *Diamond District *Little Odessa *Port Adams Locales *10/6 *27 Tek *Ace Chemicals *Alice's Antiques *Amusement Mile *Aragon Theater *Archie Goodwin International Airport *Arkham Asylum *Arkham Island *Balthazar's *Big Belly Burger *Blackgate Penitentiary *Blades Arena *Blue Heron *Bristol Country Club *Bryant Chemical Works *Buford Building *Castleland Mall *Ciao Bella *Circo Roma *City Hall *Clocktower *Club Vesuvius *Crystal Palace *Davenport Tower **Davenport Center *Diamond District *Egyptian *Ellsworth Building *Empire International Airport *Excelsior Motel *Falcone's *Fashion District *Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum *Finger Foods *Fox Gardens *Gramercy Loft *Globe Theater *Gotham City Arms Hotel *Gotham City General Hospital *Gotham City Museum of Antiquities *Gotham City Museum of Natural History *Gotham City Olympus *Gotham City Opera House *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Public Library *Gotham City Stock Exchange *Gotham City Yacht Club *Gotham City Zoo *Gotham Heights *Gotham State University *Haley's Circus *Harbor Light Motor Lodge *Harborgate Towers *Harry's Revue *HMS Tar *Hotel Aventine *Hotel Parvenu *Hyde Towers *Iceberg Lounge *International Museum of Financial History *Jazzland *Jitters *Kane Art Museum *Kingston Square *Krankzz *Kremlin Klub *La Jeste Clown College *La Scala Theater *Luigi's Pizza *Maxie's Casino *Mecha Sushi *Midtown Arena *Midtown Mall *MM Good Donuts *Neo-Eden *North Central Hospital *Official Gotham City Information Center *Orchard Hotel *Orpheum Theater *Pamela's Café *Paora *Paradise Club *Paz Rudi *Peregrinator's Club *Powers Hotel *Powers Stadium *Red Lotus *Richland Mall *Riverside Lounge *Robinson Park **Finger Castle **Forum of the Twelve Caesars **Giella Gardens **Johnson Landfill **Nero Pavilion *Robinson Station *Rosemont Theater *Sionis Below *Slaughter Swamp State Park *Tap Room *Theater Row *Tobacconists Club *Tricorner Park *Tricorner Yards *Up All Night *Ventriloquist Club *Victorian Parlor *Von Gruenwald Tower *Wayne Botanical Garden *Wayne Enterprises *Wayne Manor *Wayne Medical Center *Wayne Tower *Zatara's Magic Shop Inhabitants *Adriana Santos *Alfred Pennyworth *Arnold Wesker *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Babrius Aesop (incarcerated) *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Cassandra Cain/Black Bat *Cesar Santos † *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *James Gordon *Jason Todd/Robin † *Joe Chill *Kahina Ziri † *Koh Jian *Lex Luthor (incarcerated) *Martha Wayne † *Maxie Zeus *Monster T † *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Panda Man *Pete Doumanian (presumably incarcerated) *Silas Stone *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Ted Grant *Joker *Thomas Wayne † *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Victor Zsasz *Zoe Lawton Former inhabitants *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jonny Frost † *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Dick Grayson/Nightwing Visitors *Amanda Waller *Anatoli Knyazev † *Clark Kent/Superman † *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Doomsday † *Lois Lane *Martha Kent *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Gallery Gotham City.jpg Gotham City buildings.png Gotham City Skyline.jpg|Bruce Wayne amongst the Gotham City skyline Gotham City Bat Signal.jpg|The Bat Signal seen in Gotham City Gotham City Advertisement.jpg Gotham City 1.jpg Gotham City .jpg Gotham City 3.jpg Gotham City 2.jpg References Category:Cities